Hanahaki
by ellexlight yaoi
Summary: ¿Cuánto daño puede hacer un amor no correspondido? Sientes una gran opresión en tu pecho al mismo tiempo que la respiración te falla y el corazón te duele. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando eso se convierte en una enfermedad que puede matarte al vomitar petalos de flor? Es lo que sucede cuando contraes el Hanahaki, la enfermedad nacida del amor unilateral.
1. Retazos infernales

Una arcada.

Luego de toser ocasionalmente por días, finalmente su garganta no pudo contenerlas y termino vomitando en medio de la noche.

Su sorpresa es infinita al ver sobre sus manos los diminutos pétalos de una flor roja. Delicada, cubierta de saliva y un poco de bilis pero casi intacta: una flor del infierno. Flor casi curiosa, por su nombre y por aquello que significaba, pero el hecho donde la mente de Light radicaba era en ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de la nada ha vomitado flores? ¿Por qué su pecho se encuentra apretado y la respiración le falta? ¿Qué es ese presentimiento extraño que le amenaza?

Muchas preguntas surcan su cabeza en medio de la noche. Apenas ha sido capaz de ocultar dicha flor de la mirada curiosa de Ryuuzaki que le observa atento, juicioso. Sabe que algo como eso no afectara su percepción de acusado de Kira, pero no quiere ocasionar mayores situaciones durante el periodo de investigación, especialmente cuando se encuentra encadenado al excéntrico detective. Así que trata de obviarlo, por esa noche trata de no hacer mayor énfasis en el asunto aunque las preguntas persisten en su mente. Solo quiere descansar para la siguiente jornada y hace lo posible por hacerlo.

Por los siguientes días se ha atiborrado de trabajo en donde las pistas y las infiltraciones dentro del grupo Yotsuba en busca de encontrar su conexión con el caso Kira. Muchas situaciones suceden en ese tiempo que hacen que por un instante se olvide de haber vomitado pétalos de flores. Sin embargo, vuelve a ocurrir.

Esta vez en medio del salón de investigación junto a todos los demás. Nuevamente su impresión es gigante más debe camuflarla y correr hacia el baño aunque lleva a Ryuuzaki de arrastras. Encerrándose en el lavabo, hace caso omiso a las preguntas del detective, simplemente observa los pétalos y una diminuta flor que ha vomitado. La frente le suda y las manos le tiemblan en confusión. Sabe que eso es extraño y no puede permanecer de ese modo, la garganta le duele y los pulmones se sienten pesados, tiene que hacer algo.

Decide buscar solución a lo que le está pasando, no puede acudir a un médico sin que fuera cuestionado, por ello intenta resolverlo buscando sus síntomas dentro de los archivos de las computadoras de L. Y allí encuentra algo, pero ciertamente lo deja trastocado.

Hanahaki, la enfermedad de las flores.

Una enfermedad extraña que hace que el amor no correspondido de una persona se refleje en el crecimiento de flores que consumen los pulmones hasta llenarlos de sangre y pus, escociendo y provocando vómitos de flores hasta que el enfermo se ahoga por ello.

Eso explicaría muchas de los síntomas, más le parece algo ilógico ¿Enamorado? ¿El? O peor aún ¿Un amor no correspondido? Es estúpido e insensato. Él no puede estar enamorado, primero que nada le parece insólito el hecho mismo de pensar que estaría enamorado, pues jamás ha sentido la necesidad de enamorarse, de sentir algo más que "simpatía" por cierto grupo de personas. Siquiera puede decir que tenga algún sentimiento de aprecio más que a su familia. En segundo plano está el hecho de no verse correspondido ¿Cómo o cuándo? No siente la menor atracción por Misa Amane y de tenerlo, esta se encuentra completamente enamorada de él, sus demás compañeras de clases no le son interesantes en lo más minimo ¿Entonces quién? ¿Porque siente que su mente insiste que está obviando algo? Que la respuesta la tiene justo en la palma de sus manos.

Y es poco después que se da cuenta.

Solo debió entregar un informe de alg este se hubo acercado demasiado a su rostro. Al principio le había sido insignificante, pero con el paso del tiempo, lo había notado ¿Por qué él tiene que acercarse tanto e invadir su espacio personal? ¿Lo hace con el fin de burlarse de él? ¿De ponerlo nervioso en su situación de investigado? ¿O por qué ha visto algo más en él que ni siquiera se ha podido percatar?

Sinceramente, no le había dado importancia hasta que había ocurrido. Cuando su garganta contagiada de millares de flores no sostuvo los esfuerzos de su cuerpo por evitar vomitarlas enfrente de esa persona, termino con ellas sobre sus manos llenas de sangre y saliva a escasos centímetros de distancia de Ryuuzaki. La mirada asombrada e incluso alarmada de L le había observado sin saber que hacer o responder, el mismo no sabía cómo reaccionar, cuando le hubo llamado con su voz suave y profunda un estremecimiento le recorrió completo. La vergüenza y la ira consumieron su cuerpo por completo y le exigió retirarle las esposas, quizás fue su misma expresión de desesperación que hicieron que el detective lo liberara aunque sea por escasos minutos.

Entonces cuando estuvo por primera vez en mucho tiempo en la soledad del baño, sintió como la verdad cayo pesada sobre sus hombros colmándola con ella.

Estaba enamorado de Ryuuzaki.

Sostuvo sus manos del lavamanos, y muchas más flores fueron vomitadas junto a la saliva y la sangre, vómito y vomito hasta que ya no sentía la garganta y sus ropas se hubieron manchado. Agarro su cabeza, casi jalando sus cabellos desesperado. Intentaba buscar una respuesta lógica a sus pensamientos pero todas las respuestas giraban en el mismo resultado y le era absurdo.

Incluso ha de admitir, demasiado indignante.

Quiere atribuir al hecho de estar encadenados las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana, compartiendo habitación e incluso la ducha por el simple motivo de ser principal sospechoso de Kira. Científicamente estaba comprobada la conexión de ciertos nexos afectivos por la constante interacción humana ¿Pero por qué justo con él?

El pecho le aprieta, nuevamente siente las arcadas y el corazón se le agita. No podía ser eso, era imposible e incluso inimaginable. Él no podía estar enamorado de L, eran casi némesis.

Pero era quizás por eso mismo, que su mente tuvo que aceptar los hechos que habían provocado que su corazón reconociera al detective como alguien digno, alguien ligado al espectro verdadero de la justicia que él creía y esperaba aunque sus visiones fueran diferentes.

Pero eso era demasiado, ya no podía soportarlo.

Por eso, cuando la captura de Higuchi hubo finalizado, y sus recuerdos hubieron retornado, decidió deshacerse de una vez por todas de aquellas malditas flores que amenazaban con frustrar sus planes.

Liberado de sus cadenas recurre a un médico especialista para hacerse el tratamiento quirúrgico recomendado. Puede observar la mirada de lástima que el médico le otorga pero no le importa, solo quiere terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

Entra rápidamente a quirófano y la operación dura tan solo un par de horas, no ha necesitado de anestesia general ni tiene dificultad alguna para caminar o hablar, está bien, solo que hay algo diferente.

Ya no siente nada.

Mira el cielo observando las nubes y el contraste del shinigami que ríe abiertamente.

Incluso ese día, cuando sostiene el cuerpo sin vida de L entre sus manos, no puede importarle menos.

Ya no siente nada, ni sentirá nada jamás.

Significado de la flor: las de color rojo representan el cambio de un estado a otro. La Lycoris Radiata seasocia tradicionalmente a la muerte (aunque no siempre nos habla de una muertefísica, sino mental o espiritual) con el fin de hacer la transición a una nuevavida (o un nuevo estado). También están estrechamente relacionadas a lapérdida, añoranza, el abandono y los recuerdos perdidos.

Espero que este OS les haya gustado, aqui en visperas del 14 de febrero fue que me vino a dar la inspiración para este escrito, y creo que la inspiración se ha vuelto loca en relación a death note dado el lanzamiento del nuevo One Shot. En relación al escrito ¿Que les ha parecido? Como es death note, no he podido evitar ser más que dramatica, y para quienes no entendieron bien el final, entre las dos curas para alguien que sufre de Hanahaki esta la opción de operarse para quitar todas las flores de sus pulmones, pero con el riesgo de no poder sentir ningun tipo de amor jamas. Light decidió hacerse la operación y no amar jamás, ya que esos sentimientos eran un obstaculo para su plan.

Es un hecho muy interesante para mi manejarlo y tenia tanto tiempo sin escribir para este fandom que me siento más que dichosa, quiero sacar más material XD

Quedan dos OS más de esta tematica antes de cerrar el libro, no se cuando los escriba pero espero sea pronto, espero les haya gustado y esten atentas a mis especiales del dia de San Valentin, muchos saludos desde Venezuela, se me cuidan.


	2. Rosa escondida

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer cuando una flor sale de mi boca? Víctor no lo sabía, y poco tendría que averiguarlo.

* * *

Con curiosidad y gran intriga, Víctor recogió la rosa azul que había salido expulsada de su boca cuando una intensa tos le había atacado. Fueron unos cuantos minutos de tos profusa que le hicieron doler el pecho, haciendo que el deseo de vomitar fuera incontenible hasta que devolvió lo que tenía en la garganta. Fue una chocante sorpresa encontrar unos pétalos de rosa azul llenos de su saliva en lugar de algún otro tipo de vomito.

Ladeando la cabeza en gesto de confusión, paso su mano a su mentón en gesto pensativo ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer cuando una flor sale de mi boca?

La inconfundible voz de Yuuri llegando ajetreado en su dirección hicieron que torpemente tirara las flores en algún lugar. Sonriendo como si nada le hubiera pasado, recibió al patinador con una sonrisa en forma de corazón, retomando su camino regreso a casa luego de una larga tarde de entrenamiento.

Víctor no entendía como había sido capaz de vomitar pétalos de flor, pero creyendo que quizás había sido un juego de su imaginación, lo olvido como era usual para las cosas que no llamaban su atención. Siguió con su vida con normalidad, entrenando a Yuuri en la pista de San Petersburgo mientras el también practicaba para la siguiente temporada que estaba cerca. Lo que no espero, es que, en el momento menos esperado, aquel hecho inusitado volviera a suceder. Estaba observando la práctica de Yuuri mientras él tomaba un ligero descanso, mirar su danza le hizo sentir embobado, hechizado por la belleza del baile que el japonés tenia para ofrecer a través de su nueva presentación que significaba añoro. Él había estado muy de acuerdo con ese nuevo tema, dado que estaban buscando que alcanzara la medalla de oro aun cuando Víctor también era competidor, pero ¿Qué más algo tan interesante como aquel tema? El instinto de competición del ruso solo hizo emocionarse. Pero, en medio de toda esa ensoñación, hubo un momento que le hizo sentirse abrumado. Fue tan solo un segundo, más cuando Yuuri ejecutaba un maravilloso flip cuádruple, al momento de que este aterrizara sus ojos se encontraron. El mínimo encuentro hizo que el corazón de Víctor se alborotara, pero también hubo algo más que le hizo sentir el pecho apretado, siendo algo muy diferente al otro sentimiento. De inmediato sintió ganas de vomitar e hizo lo posible para dirigirse al baño sin llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Cuando logro encerrarse en soledad, tosió varias veces, sintiendo como algo rasposo empezaba a moverse desde su pecho hasta su boca. Cuando finalmente logro expulsarlo, quedo estupefacto el ver que se trataban nuevamente de pétalos de rosa azul. No entendía cómo era posible eso ¿desde cuándo un humano podía vomitar pétalos de flor? Ese era su tipo de rosa favorita y era cierto que las había consumido en un par de ocasiones, mas no recordaba haberlo hecho en ese tiempo, repasaba Víctor desesperado. Trato de calmarse, buscando una respuesta lógica, debiendo regresar a la práctica al no encontrar una respuesta que le tranquilizara. Busco distraer su mente, tratando de no pensar en el tema, pero eso no sirvió de nada.

Aquel hecho se volvió a presentar, cada vez más frecuente y todas esas ocasiones en relación con Yuuri. El pecho de Víctor comenzó a doler con más frecuencia, y aunque supo disimularlo, luego de cada entrenamiento se sentía muchísimo más cansado. Ese malestar le estaba afectando demasiado y lo peor es que él no sabía que era.

Demasiado preocupado busco en la red todos sus síntomas, no encontrando nada en portales en inglés, rusos o franceses. Fue solo cuando paso su búsqueda a sitios japoneses que se encontró con algo similar a lo que le pasaba. Una enfermedad respiratoria que hacía que el portador tosiera múltiples veces hasta llegar a vomitar pétalos de flor. Las flores, que residían en los pulmones del usuario, crecían con cada día que pasaba, dejando menos espacio para respirar y llenando el pecho de raíces y sangre. Era una enfermedad muy dolorosa con consecuencias mortales si no era tratado a tiempo.

Entendiendo que era lo que tenía, Víctor decidió ir a la fuente de la enfermedad y su posible solución. Solo cuando logro llegar a esa parte del portal, sintió que ya no valía seguir revisando.

El hanahaki solo se presentaba ante situaciones de amor no correspondido.

Bajo la mano a su costado, sosteniendo el teléfono. Las lágrimas de frustración hicieron acto de presencia mientras él veía el oscurecido cielo ¿No era suficiente las bromas del cielo? ¿Acaso tenía que ser siempre de ese modo? No importa cuánto hiciera, que tanto luchara. Parecía ser que el destino le estaba diciendo que era inútil separarse de su soledad. Había estado bien con el hecho de no tener el amor de Yuuri, decidiendo que estaría conforme siempre y cuando pudiera permanecer a su lado, Pero ¿ahora pasaba eso? Le parecía una jugada de mal gusto.

Para confirmar su estado, el ruso busco guías, fuentes electrónicas, incluso llego a recurrir a varios especialistas, obteniendo en cada caso el mismo diagnóstico y resultado. Algunos de ellos incluso le habían recomendado realizarse la operación que extraería todas las flores de sus pulmones, pero teniendo la gran consecuencia de poder amar a nadie jamás. Aquella posibilidad hizo Víctor se sintiera aterrado. Su vida actual, todo lo que estaba haciendo era por su amor a Yuuri. Si sus sentimientos por él ya no existieran ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Vivir, pero jamás volver a saber nada de Yuuri, tratándolo con indiferencia? Prefería sucumbir a la enfermedad antes de que eso pudiera pasar. Por eso prefirió no decir nada, seguir soportando los baches de aquella molesta enfermedad hasta que ya no pudiera más.

Permitiendo que el tiempo siguiera su curso, dejo todo en silencio de sus compañeros, de su entrenador, incluso del mismo Yuuri. Sufriendo la enfermedad en silencio, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por salir adelante hasta llegar a integrar el grupo de los seis patinadores a competir nuevamente en el Gran Prix. Cuando llegaron a Francia donde seria celebrado ese año, vio como Yuuri estaba de más emocionado por el lugar, llegando a salir junto con Yurio y Phichit a ver los alrededores. El por su parte, decidió que era buen momento para contarle a Chris.

En la seguridad de su suite, el ruso conto todo lo de su situación a su mejor amigo. Siendo este el único confidente al que podría acudir sin reservas, hablo de todo. Desde el origen de la enfermedad hasta las posibles soluciones, llegando hasta el resultado final de no encontrar la "cura" a tiempo. Christophe lo escucho hasta el final, con diferentes tipos de expresiones que iban desde la incredibilidad, la burla hasta el temor revestido de pánico, el cual solo aumento cuando Víctor volvió a toser fuertemente, escupiendo casi una flor completa llena de saliva y sangre.

—Tienes que decírselo —estableció con voz trémula, impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos para evitar lastimar más a su amigo. Sin embargo, pese a lo que él sentía, Víctor estaba impasible, sin expresión.

—No lo hare —expreso, sin derecho a replicas. Christophe lo vio en estupor, no podía creer sus palabras, pues él no estaba dispuesto a negociar la vida de su amiga por su insensatez.

—Pero, no puedes simplemente dejarlo así. No sabemos aún si el de verdad no te corresponde. Si llegaras a decírselo con claridad, quizás él…

—Está bien, Chris —lo interrumpió—. He hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance siendo ignorado. Incluso han pasado dos años y él nunca me ha insinuado nada, ni siquiera luego de haberlo besado en china ¿esa no es prueba más que clara que soy el único que se hizo ilusiones? —habló, con marcado tono de tristeza, aunque no se reflejó del todo en su expresión. Parecía aceptar el hecho, desganado.

El suizo al otro lado no pudo decir nada, estaba tan lleno de frustración por la dejadez de su mejor amigo. ¿Entonces, iba a morir a ese paso? No, Chris se negaba a aceptarlo. Pero, si era la enfermedad, no había forma de evitar aquel resultado y eso solo hacía sentir miserable. Porque Víctor ya lo había aceptado.

— ¿No le dirás siquiera de tu condición? —pregunto ya desecho en su lugar. Víctor repaso sus palabras.

—Estoy seguro que, si lo hago, se echará la culpa de todo y no volverá a patinar—comento, bajando la mirada. Parecía que, en ese instante, sus manos fueran lo más interesante—. Para mí, el patinaje de Yuuri es lo más sagrado, no quiero ser el responsable de eso—menciono—. Dejare todo en silencio hasta el final del Gran Prix donde anunciare mi retiro. No creo que mi cuerpo pueda resistir más que eso —agrego.

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el lastimero llanto del suizo se hizo presente. Sin poder luchar contra las lágrimas que había estado soportando durante ese rato, bajo la cabeza sobre sus manos, encorvado en el asiento al frente de Víctor.

—Eres un gran idiota —dijo, para no decir nada más.

Víctor lo sabía, entendía que su decisión era egoísta, pero no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Esa era la decisión que había tomado.

La competencia comenzó como debía esperarse, teniendo primero las presentaciones del programa corto y al siguiente día las del programa largo. Víctor comandaba la tabla, seguido por Yurio y después Yuuri. La diferencia en si no era tanta, pero el resultado solo sería dispuesto al final de ese determinante programa.

Desde un lugar un poco más reservado, Víctor observo cada presentación, grabándola en sus ojos pues consideraba que esa sería la última vez que lo hiciera. Siendo ya el momento de su retiro, se deleitó de poder entregar la batuta a patinadores tan admirables, cuya energía, poder y creatividad eran capaces de emocionarlo como el profesional que era. Observar a Yuuri en el hielo fue lo más gratificante de todo, verlo a él, destilando tan pasión, tanta belleza, le hizo pensar que había valido todo. No importaba si él tenía que morir para no tener que abandonar ese melancólico sentimiento, si podría disfrutar hasta el final de aquella danza, el seria el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

Cuando la presentación de Yuuri termino, pudo estar muy poco tiempo disfrutando de su nuevo record personal, el ruso debió entrar pronto a la pista, a la espera de su actuación. Paso sus manos abiertas en sus costados a forma de un ruego desesperado, sintió las teclas del piano de aquella melodía que había perfeccionado, cambiando ciertos toques de ella para agregar lo último que había disfrutado de su suplica. Stammi Viccino era la obra maestra de Víctor, lo que nació como un deseo de encontrar a alguien con quien vivir a su lado, se convirtió en un agradecimiento para quien se volvió la fuente de su inspiración, siendo ahora su única luz al final de su vida.

Bailo, aclamando aquello por lo que siempre había luchado en esos dos últimos años. Declarando abiertamente frente a todos, el gran amor que tenía hacia Katsuki Yuuri, el cual no importaba cuánto daño le estuviera haciendo sin saberlo, el seguiría amándolo hasta el final de sus días porque así él lo había deseado.

Cuando la competencia acabo, el afamado emperador observo con satisfacción como la persona a su lado del podio era premiado con la medalla de oro. Sobre su cuello reposaba la medalla de plata y la de bronce sobre los de Yurio. Había dado lo mejor de sí como siempre, pero no estaba disconforme con el resultado, la presentación de Yuuri había sido de todas la mejor que había visto en años.

—Muchas felicitaciones por tu medalla de oro, Yuuri —felicito de todo corazón, estaba muy orgulloso de él. Al menos, antes de tener que retirarse, pudo competir con él y luchar por el oro. Ahora que todo eso había finalizado, no tenía remordimientos. Podía rendirse al hanahaki y dejarlo que lo consumiera por completo.

Sin embargo, Yuuri siempre estaba dispuesto a sorprender a Víctor.

Bajando del lugar que le correspondía, el patinador japonés le tomo de la mano para que bajara también del podio en vista de la gran diferencia de alturas. Víctor no entendía el porqué de esta acción hasta que apareció Phichit de la nada entregándole un enorme ramo de rosas azules a Yuuri, quien recibiéndolas agradeció, se volteó a verlo de forma robótica antes de extender las flores hacia el emperador del hielo.

El estado callo de golpe toda su algarabía para luego retomarla en un conjunto desesperado de chillidos de emoción. Las majillas de Yuuri se enrojecieron ante ello, pero no se acobardo en su acción. El ruso por su parte, estaba con sentimientos encontrados. Viendo las flores azules extendidas hacia él, lo hizo pensar que se trataba de una dura jugada del destino, más Yuuri no podía saber su reciente desprecio contra las rosas que siempre fueron sus favoritas, por eso le sonrió sinceramente.

—WAO, esto es tan hermoso, Yuuri —pronuncio verdaderamente encantado, tanto por el gesto como por las mejillas sonrojadas del japonés que lo hacían ver en extremo adorable—. Me has sorprendido, es una especie de felicitación por mi medalla de plata o —hizo una pausa divertido, acercándose peligrosamente a él— ¿Acaso es una especie de declaración pública para mí? —cuestiono de manera coqueta.

—S-Si así fuera ¿Habría algún problema, Víctor? —increpo con su rostro aún más rojo y caliente de lo que estaba antes. Víctor lo observo conmocionado.

Su voz se calló y su cuerpo se congelo en su lugar ante aquellas palabras tan llenas de determinación. Ni siquiera supo cuando su rostro enrojeció como una brillante cereza o como las cámaras soltaban incesantes flashes sobre ellos captando la exclusiva alrededor de ellos. Víctor solo podía ver los brillantes ojos marrones que le miraban con intensa admiración, tal como en aquel maravilloso banquete dos años atrás.

—N-No.

—S-sé que me tarde excesivamente en obtener la medalla de oro, p-pero, aunque no tenga aun el valor de pedir tu mano con esta medalla de oro, por ahora, puedo intentar pedirte que salgas conmigo formalmente —expreso, acercándose mucho más al patinador y entrenador, colocando la medalla de oro que colgaba sobre su cuello ahora sobre el de Víctor—. Así que, Víctor Nikiforov ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi novio?

Hubo un silencio de expectación que inundo todo el estadio. Ninguna persona en el recinto, toda la vista en la pareja de patinadores, ni siquiera los entrevistadores, comentaristas o demás patinadores podían apartar su mirada de ellos.

Yuuri empezó a pasar su mirada nerviosa hacia el suelo, bastante incomodo de no tener más que silencio. Alzo la vista preparado para ser dolorosamente rechazado, cuando quedo congelado al observar el rostro de Víctor lleno de lágrimas.

— ¿¡Víctor!? —chillo alarmado sin entender porque el ruso estaba llorando, entrando en un estado de pánico mientras veía de un lado a otro, temiendo que su propuesta haya sido incorrecta, se vio sorprendido por un pequeño murmullo que salió de los labios de este.

—Si… si quiero, no puedo creer que esté pasando esto —murmuro temblando de euforia, corriendo a abrazar a Yuuri quien le recibió sobresaltado, lleno de incredibilidad.

Cuando Víctor alcanzo los labios del japonés, siendo correspondido por este, el estadio emitió un intenso grito de felicidad al mismo tiempo que todos vitoreaban palabras de felicidad, exaltación y felicitaciones. Las cámaras grababan y fotografían el momento mientras Yurio despotricaba contra los dos patinadores por su muestra de afecto, aunque estaba verdaderamente feliz junto a una emocionada Mila y un lloroso Georgi. Phichit estaba guardando el momento en su cámara mientras Chris suspiraba de tranquilidad, finalmente aquellos dos se decían sus sentimientos, había sido muy duro para él soportar el tiempo en el que no sabía si la vida de su amigo pendía de un hilo por culpa de su terquedad.

Por su lado, Víctor sonreía abrazado a querido Yuuri. Tal como era el mismo, había olvidado el motivo de su malestar en el pecho, sin darse cuenta que aquella aparatosa enfermedad de las flores había desaparecido por completo de él ante el simple toque del amor de Yuuri.

* * *

Uff, tenia algo de tiempo que no escribía en este libro y también un buen par de semanas que no actualizaba en el fandom de Yuri On Ice. Tenía esta idea desde que pense la creación del compilatorio, pero no fue hasta hoy que finalmente cuajo en mi cabeza. Fue algo muy fugaz, casi como una explosión que no sentía en mucho tiempo, recordando porque amo tanto esta pareja, especialmente a Victor. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, seguiré escribiendo más de este tema, así si tienen alguna pareja a las cual les gustaría ver reflejada con esta enfermedad, pueden recomendarla, podría tratar de escribirlo aprovechando la cuarentena. Muchos saludos desde Venezuela y nos leemos luego ;)


End file.
